Joiners and surface planers are typically large and heavy pieces of machinery. Consequently, such joiners and surface planers are effectively non-portable devices. A craftsman must either prepare all the pieces which require finishing with a joiner or surface planer at a shop where the joiner or planer is located, or must perform the work with a hand tool at a remote location where the work is to be installed. Often, it is impractical or unfeasible to prepare all pieces of work before leaving the workshop where the machinery is located since it is common for pieces to require on site working or further modification. In the event that a piece prepared at the workshop is inadequate, the craftsman must modify the piece with a hand tool at the locus of installation.
A further drawback to non-portable joiners and surface planers is that they are very expensive, and cannot be afforded by all craftsman.
Hand held electric planers are well-known, and are manufactured by a variety of companies. While a craftsman may modify a previously prepared piece of stock, with a hand-held planer, such hand planers have drawbacks. Hand planers are inherently unstable, and consequently may create unevenness in a piece of stock being worked. For example, the amount of wood planed from a piece of stock with a hand planer will vary due to vibration and a rocking effect. Because of such inherent instability, hand-held planers are extremely limited for use as joiners. Further, since hand-held planers require that one or both hands be used to hold the planer and often require the craftsman to support the stock, operation of the planer is awkward and often very unsafe.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a workstand for supporting a hand-held electric woodworking machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a workstand for supporting a hand-held electric planer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a workstand for supporting a hand-held electric planer so that it may be used as a joiner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable workstand for supporting a hand-held electric planer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive table thickness and surface planer by using a workstand which supports a hand-held electric planer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide means for planing or working stock efficient by and accurately by using a workstand supporting a hand-held electric planer.
One more object of the present invention is to provide means for supporting an electric planer so that both of the operator's hands are free to grip the piece of stock to be worked.